Le Femme Wufei
by Sabishii Koneko
Summary: Recently re-rated at PG13. I had it rated higher because I wasn't quite sure in which direction the story was going to go in, but now I am, I think.
1. Act I

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. >=D There's some Duo/Wufei, Heero/Duo, and who what else. Also watch out for random unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my mind; but I've probably lost that by now too.  
  
  
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act I.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


**ACT I**

  
Safehouse, Moscow, UAS(United Asian States)...  
  
**S**ally got out of the car she and Wufei had rented for the mission, having just gotten back from cleaning the car to the apartment complex they were staying at. She walked up the stairs to their apartment, opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Wufei, I'm back," she called out. Hearing no response, she assumed that Wufei had gone out to get some take-out. _I hope it isn't more Chinese food,_ she thought as she sat her purse down on a chair by the bar and walked into her bedroom. They had been lucky enough to get a two bedroom apartment, one of the rarist comodities in Moscow currently. She started to lay down on her bed, but then decided to go ahead and take a shower. She had gotten hot and sweaty while cleaning the car, having been unable to find an automated carwash, and the mission hadn't given her a chance to shower for nearly a week. She changed into her bathrobe and walked out of her room and towards the bathroom. She stopped, suddenly realizing that Wufei had his stereo on full blast...._Wait, that can't be...It is! Wufei's listening to "Man, I Feel Like Woman"!!!_.... and, after overcoming the initial shock, started laughing insanely. _I can't wait to tell Duo about this,_ she thought. _This'll be the perfect revenge for when Wufei threw up in my hair when I accidentally let it slip that Mulan wasn't real._ She grinned one of Duo's grins of mischeif.  
  
**S**he continued towards the bathroom, the sound of the shower running completely drowned out by Shania Twain blaring from Wufei's stereo. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind her. Sally turned to look at the shower when she heard the shrill scream of a girl who'd just been walked in on while in the shower. She stared unblinkingly at the Chinese girl in the shower, not realizing that the girl had fainted until she came out of shock a minute or two later. Sally ran over to the shower, turned it off, and rolled the girl onto her back to make sure she didn't drown. _She...she....,_ Sally thought,_...she looks just like Wufei...except that she's a girl!_ Suddenly, Sally realized the obvious truth of the matter and fainted, falling into the shower on top of the Chinese girl.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
**W**ufei awoke, not knowing how long he had been out. All he could remember was that Sally had walked in on him in the shower and he had fainted imediately after screaming his head off. He realized there was a rather heavy weight on top of him and looked to see Sally unconcious laying across his chest and stomach. He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. _Damn onna,_ he thought, _how can she be so thin, yet so heavy at the same time? If I can just get to my room before she wakes up, I might have a chance..._  
  
**S**ally slowly came around, blinked a few times, and pushed herself up. She looked at the girl she had fallen onto and felt herself blush. She backed away slightly, taking an odd defensive posture. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
**A** million semi-plausible lies shot through Wufei's head as he grabbed his robe and wraped it around himself tightly. _I could lie about WHO I am, but there's no way it'd hold up if she asked WHY I am here...Kuso!_ he thought. He looked into Sally's eyes and began to speak, "I'm Chang Wufei! This is injustice! How dare you walk in on me in the shower, Onna!?"  
  
**S**ally took a step back, not sure if she wanted to believe the Chinese girl or not. _Face it girl, you know it's him. The face, the attitude, the..._Suddenly, she noticed that the girl had pulled a katana out of her robe...the katana, it couldn't be anyone else. She nodded slowly. "Obviously, you are Wufei, but....well...um...do you realize that you're a girl?" Her eyes focused on the point of the katana.  
  
**W**ufei glared at Sally with a glare he had learned from Heero and screamed, "Injustice! Injustice! How dare you call me an onna, you weakling onna no baka!!!??" Wufei lept forward and slashed at Sally with the katana, hoping to scare her into forgetting what she had seen.  
  
**S**ally lept to the side, tripping over the toilet, and falling into the shower. She looked up to see the point of Wufei's katana mere inches from her face. She swallowed and then said, "Your robe is open." Wufei looked down to see that her robe was open and imediately pulled it tightly closed around her body, letting her gaurd down. Sally imediately took the oppurtunity and grabbed the katana and turned it on Wufei. "Now," she began, "Let's both go get dressed and then you can explain all this to me."  
  
((Chibi-Sally: That bathroom's smaller than I thought. @_@))  
  
**W**ufei realized she was beat and imediately retreated to her room where "Man, I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain was still blaring on continuous loop on her stereo. She threw on some clothes, turned off her stereo, and walked into the living room where she sat down on the couch. She stared directly at the wall.  
  
**S**ally went to her room, took noticeably longer to get dressed, then joined Wufei in the living room. She sat the katana down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to Wufei. Wufei and Sally turned to look at each other, Wufei blushing and looking nearly as feminine as she had in the bathroom despite the fact she was wearing her normal outfit. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sally finally spoke up.  
  
"**C**are to explain?" asked Sally.  
  
**W**ufei yelled, "This is injustice! You have no right to interrogate me, Onna No Baka! What.....", but Wufei was interrupted by Sally.  
  
"**Q**uit with the injustice routine, Wufei. "Explain!" she barked.  
  
**W**ufei, having never seen Sally get quite so indignant, almost imediately complied. After muttering something about injustice and weak women, she began, "I am really Chang Meiran."  
  
**S**ally stared unblinking at the Chinese girl sitting next to her. "B-b-but...Meiran died years ago...." Sally stopped when the Chinese girl shook her head.  
  
"**W**ufei is the one who died, not me," Meiran began. "Those who killed him were after me, not him. So I took on his identity, making it appear that I had been the one killed. I have been Wufei ever since."  
  
**S**ally sat there, soaking in what Meiran had just said. "Does...," she began, stopped, then began again, "...does Duo know?"  
  
**M**eiran blushed and shook her head vigorously. "You are the first person to find out. Not even Master O knew.....wait a minute! How did you know about me and Duo!?"  
  
**N**ow it was Sally's turn to blush. "I keep track of the activities of all Preventers."  
  
"**I**NJUSTICE!!!!!" screamed Meiran. "We've done our absolute best to keep our relationship secret! If Heero finds out, he'll probably actually kill me!" Meiran started crying, releasing a lot of the emotions that she was unable to release when she was still Meiran and was still unable to release as Wufei.  
  
**S**ally looked at Meiran, nearly in shock from seeing Wufei cry. "Don't worry. Heero will not find out about you and Duo from me."  
  
**M**eiran began to stop crying. She looked up at Sally, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm really a girl. I haven't told Duo yet because....because...because I'm afraid that he'll dump me when he finds out. From what he's said, he ONLY likes boys. He just flirts with girls for the attention and to occasionally make Heero jealous."  
  
**S**ally giggled, illiciting a strange look combined with a glare from Meiran. "Don't worry, Meiran. I won't tell anyone, but if Duo really does love you; I doubt he'll care whether you are a girl or a boy. Face it, girl, you're gonna have to tell him eventually."  
  
**M**eiran nodded, but started crying again. Sally leaned over and pulled Meiran towards her, providing her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
**M**eiran leaned back away from Sally and wiped the tears from her eyes. She quickly blinked a few more tears from her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...the shock of someone finding out...the fear of more people finding out...telling what really happened 4 years ago...it's all just too much. I really am just a weak baka after all..."  
  
**S**ally shook her her head. "No, you certainly are not a weak baka. You have managed to turn a tragic event into a chance to fight for justice, and you've successfully been your late husband for 4 years. No weak baka could have done that."  
  
**M**eiran's face lit up. "You're right!" Just then Meiran's stomach started to rumble. She blinked a few times. "Kuso! I was going to go get take-out after my shower! I didn't expect you to get back so early. Perhaps we should just call out for delivery."  
  
**S**ally nodded, "Okay, but no more Chinese food!"  
  
**M**eiran hopped up off the sofa. "INJUSTICE! What's wrong with Chinese food!?"  
  
"**N**othing," Sally calmly replied, "but I'm tired of it. We've been eating Chinese food for every meal since we started this mission three weeks ago!"  
  
"**H**n." replied Meiran. "You order." She then walked quite decidedly back to her room.  
  
"**O**h, come on, Meiran, "Sally called after the Chinese onna. "don't go all Heero on me!" Sally sat there shaking her head. _Wufei really a girl...who'd have thought it?_ she thought and smiled to herself before grabbing the phone book and the phone.  
  
((Chibi-Relena: *latched onto Chibi-Dorothy's arm* Who'd have thought it? I would! I would! I would!  
Chibi-Dorothy: That's because you're as insane as Koishii-sama, Miss Relena.  
Chibi-Relena: *grins* You're so sweet, Dorothy!  
Koishii Koibito: Okay, girls, you can stop interrupting the story now. =-.-=;; ))  
  
**S**he flipped through the phone book and found the number for Schlotzsky's and ordered a Thai Chicken Pizza for Meiran and a Texas Schlotzsky's Sandwich for herself. She hung up the phone, picked up her book, and decided to read while she waited the food to arrive.  
  
**S**uddenly, Sally's eardrums were nearly blown out by "Not That Kind Of Girl" by Vitamin C blaring from Meiran's room. Sally pulled her earplugs out of the drawer in the coffee table and stuck them in her ears and went back to reading.  
  
**A**bout 20 minutes later, the food arrived. After paying the delivery girl, Sally walked into the kitchen and sat the food down, then yelled, "Meiran, the food's here!" A few minutes later, Meiran walked in looking 100% like her "normal" Wufei self and no more feminine than usual. They both sat down at the table and started eating. They spent the rest of the evening in silence.  
  


**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
Chibi-Une: No more feminine than usual? You mean Wufei's supposed to be a boy! @_@ I thought Wufei was a girl....but wait, Wufei had a wife, so obviously Wufei's a guy, but Wufei is really Meiran, so Wufei's a girl, but... @_@ Master Treize! Help Me! *runs off in search Treize*  
  
Chibi-Meiran: If Wufei's me, does that mean I'm Wufei?  
  
Chibi-Catherine: *smiles* I got soup!  
  
All the other Chibis: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *run*  
  
Koishii Koibito: Catherine, didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?  
  
Chibi-Catherine: *sheepishly* Yeah...  
  
Koishii Koibito: =-.-=;; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Act I of Le Femme Wufei. I'll try to get Act II up as soon as I can. =^.^= 


	2. Act II

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. >=D There's some Duo/Wufei, Heero/Duo, and who what else. Also watch out for random unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my mind; but I've probably lost that by now too.  
  
  
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act II.  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


**ACT II**

  
Safehouse, Moscow, UAS...  
  
**W**hen they awoke the next morning they quickly got dressed and packed. Today, they would be returning to the safe house in the United North American States(UNAS). Meiran looked at her watch. It was almost time to go, so she walked into Sally's room. "Sally, I want to make sure you understand. If we are absolutely alone with no change of being overheard, you may call me Meiran; but if we are not alone, you are to call me Wufei."  
  
**S**ally nodded, "I understand." She put the last of her things in her bag. "It's time to go." They both grabbed there bags, locked the place up, and went out to the car.  
  
**A**fter a short arguement, Sally got into the driver's seat, while Meiran got in the passenger seat and popped a CD into the player, which imediately started playing Yellow Submarine.  
  
"**I**njustice! INJUSTICE!! **INJUSTICE!!!**" exlaimed Meiran.  
  
"**H**eh, Maxwell mess with your CDs again?" laughed Sally.  
  
**M**eiran growled in response as she stopped the CD player.  
  
"**Y**ou must really love him," commented Sally.  
  
"**E**h?" asked Meiran.  
  
"**Y**ou must really love him considering how much of his antics you put up with." continued Sally.  
  
**M**eiran sighed. "I'd have to put up with it anyway, so I don't see a reason why it should affect our relationship."  
  
**S**ally nodded. "Makes sense."  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  
Chibi-Dorothy: Gosh, Koishii-sama, that Act was awfully short.  
  
Koishii: =-.-=; Yes, I know, but this act and the next act or two are merely leading up to something important.  
  
Chibi-Relena: Hn.  
  
Koishii: =O.o=;; Um, Dorothy, would you please take Relena somewhere where she won't cause any....um...problems?  
  
Chibi-Dorothy: *nods and drags Relena away*  
  
Koishii: Anyway, as I said, this and the next act or two are leading up to something important, so please keep reading. =^.^= 


	3. Act III

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. >=D There's some Duo/Wufei, Heero/Duo, and who what else. Also watch out for random unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my mind; but I've probably lost that by now too.  
  
  
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act III.  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


**ACT III**

  
Safehouse, United North American States(UNAS)  
  
**S**ally ran into the living room where the five gundam pilots were watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. Trowa sat on the sofa with Quatre leaning against him. Duo, Heero, and Meiran were sitting on the floor. Heero was in Duo's arms, and Meiran was braiding Duo's hair.  
  
**S**ally flashed a contemptuous look at Duo, then spoke, "Duo! Wufei! I've got a new mission for you!"  
  
**D**uo and Meiran's heads shot up. "Where?" they asked in unison.  
  
"**C**olony X18999. Someone is trying to revive the Barton Foundation," replied Sally.  
  
"**W**hen do we leave?"  
  
"**A**s soon as you're ready."  
  
**A**s soon as Meiran finished braiding Duo's hair, They packed their bags and left.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  
Chibi-Dorothy: Gosh, Koishii-sama, that was even shorter than Act II!!  
  
Koishii: I know, Dorothy! Remember what I told you? Geesh. =-.-=;; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short addition and will continue to read once I get the next Act up. =^.^=


	4. 

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. >=D There's some Duo/Wufei, Heero/Duo, and who what else. Also watch out for random unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my mind; but I've probably lost that by now too.  
  
Note to Reader: Duo and Wufei/Meiran are not sleeping together, yet.   
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act IV.  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**ACT IV**

  
  
One Week Later, Safehouse, Colony L3-X18999...  
  
  
"**W**hew, I'm glad this mission's almost over," commented Duo, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Once we finish, we can have ourselves a nice little vacation, just the two of us, eh, Wu-Man?"  
  
"**Y**eah," said Meiran, sounding distant.  
  
"**E**h, Wu-Man, what's the matter?" asked Duo, noticing Meiran's distant mood, which in and of itself was a rare thing indeed.  
  
((Chibi-Hilde: Ain't THAT the truth! *runs off to make sure Catherine's not in the kitchen again*))  
  
"**E**h?" asked Meiran. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking." Meiran glanced at the clock. "Duo, it's time."  
  
**D**uo nodded and got up. They went out the door and got on Meiran's motorcycle, with Duo sitting behind Meiran. Meiran revved the engine and they took off through the streets. About half an hour later, they arrived at their destination, a tall office building with lots of windows that was not an office building at all, but a mobile suit factory for those who were attempting to revive the Barton Foundation. Once they blew up this factory, their mission would be over.  
  
**M**eiran stopped the bike and put the kickstand down. Duo climbed off, followed by Meiran. Duo and Meiran slipped around to a rear entrance and slipped inside. They skillfully avoided security gaurds and systems. Once inside, they set to work planting explosives. Within 10 minutes, Duo had finished. He slipped back outside and waited by the bike for Meiran to finish.  
  
**M**eiran set the last of her explosives, just as a gaurd spotted her. "Stop right there," exclaimed the gaurd. Meiran wasn't about to stop. She hopped to her feet and took off running down the halls. She spun around a corner as the gaurd fired off a shot that grazed her arm. Deciding that secrecy was no longer and option, she made her way to the front doors and ran out them followed by weapons fire from about 10 gaurds.  
  
**D**uo saw Meiran come running out the front doors. "NOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled as Meiran's body was racked with bullets. He ran forward, heedless of the weapons fire, and grabbed Meiran. He hurriedly carried her towards the bike, not even noticing when a bullet grazed his arm. All that mattered to him at this moment was getting his Wu-Man to a hospital.  
  
**T**he next few minutes were a blur for both Duo and Meiran. Duo wasn't sure how he'd gotten to this particular hospital. All he knew was he held his Wu-Man close as he drove the bike through seemingly endless city streets. He quickly picked up Meiran and rushed her into the Emergency Room. A doctor told him to put her down on a gurney. Duo followed as they rushed Meiran down into a small room.  
  
"**H**is name is Chang Wufei," answered Duo when asked.  
  
"**H**e's got bullet wounds in the chest, arms, and legs," exclaimed one of the doctors. "He's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"**Y**ou mean she," replied the other doctor, who had started cutting Meiran's bloody pants off to treat her injuries.  
  
"**W**hat?" asked the first doctor.  
  
"**L**ook," said the second doctor as she finished pulling away the blood soaked pants Meiran had been wearing.  
  
"**Y**ou're right!" exclaimed the first doctor as he finished cutting away Meiran's shirt and started treating her injuries.  
  


**************************************************************

  
**A**fter finishing removing the bullets and repairing Meiran's injuries as best they could, the doctors sent her up to ICU. The female doctor went out into the waiting room where Duo was scaring the hell out of everyone else who was in here as he paced back and forth. "Sir," she said to Duo.  
  
**D**uo whipped around to look at the doctor. "Is Wufei okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"**W**e've done everything we can. She's in ICU now...there's a chance she'll be okay, but things don't look good."  
  
"**D**on't you mean 'he'?" asked Duo, sounding confused.  
  
"**N**o," replied the doctor. "We thought she was a guy at first, but when we were working on her, we discovered that she is, quite completely, a woman."  
  
"**T**hat can't be right!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"**C**ome with me," said the doctor as she turned and led Duo, who followed immediately, up to the 4th floor and into an ICU room. She walked over to the chinese person in the bed and carefully removed the covers revealing Meiran's bandaged, but naked, body.  
  
**D**uo stared at the chinese girl in unbelief. His expression slowly changed to one of hurt and anger as he realized that there was no denying the fact. "Bitch!" yelled Duo at the unconcious Meiran before running out of the room, down 4 flights of stairs and out the doors of the emergency room.  
  
**T**he doctor looked around dumbfounded, then replaced the covers over the girl's body. She left the room and went to make her rounds.  
  
**D**uo saw Meiran's motorcycle parked out front and went straight to it. He climbed on, started the engine, revved it, and took off into the night, full speed through city streets, barely dodging cars, trucks, people, and other various items. A normal person's reflexes would've been too slow for such driving, but not a gundam pilot's. It was nearly half an hour before he noticed the blinking yellow light on the motorcycles panel of dials indicating that someone was calling him through the motorcycle's radio system. He slammed on the brakes and slid to a stop, kicked down the kickstand, and activated the radio. "What do you want?" he sneered.  
  
"**D**uo?" asked Sally. "Where's Wufei? Have you completed the mission?"  
  
"**Y**eah, we completed the mission," replied Duo. "And Miss Wufei is in ICU at some hospital. I hope that bitch doesn't make it."  
  
"**D**uo, what are you talking about?" asked Sally, sounding confused.  
  
"'**M**r. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Especially-Women' is a woman." replied Duo angrily.  
  
"**D**uo, I can explain..." started Sally, but Duo interrupted her.  
  
"**S**ave it, Sally," interrupted Duo, "I don't want to hear it. I'm coming back to Earth. If you want 'Wu-Man', come get her yourself." With that, he turned off the radio and took off on the bike again.  
  
**W**hen he made it to the hanger where they had been keeping their gundams, he drove straight at Altron with the bike. He jumped off about 10 yards from Altron, the bike continuing on it's trajectory. A moment later, the bike hit Altron and exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Altron over onto its back. Duo smirked, hopped up into Deathscythe Hell, powered up, and left for Earth.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
Chibi-Meiran: Injustice!!!! How dare he blow up my bike and knock over my gundam!? Where is he? Let me at him! If I catch that baka, I'm going to make him eat Catherine's soup!  
  
Chibi-Catherine: *holds up a bowl of soup*  
  
Other Chibis: *run away*  
  
Koishii: Catherine, I told you to stay out of the kitchen. Anyway, I hope you all liked this Act and will continue reading. I'll get Act V up as soon as I can. =^.^=


	5. Act V

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. >=D There's some Duo/Wufei, Heero/Duo, and who what else. Also watch out for randomly inrestrained unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my mind; but I've probably lost that by now too.  
  
Note to Reader: Duo and Wufei/Meiran are not sleeping together.   
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act V.  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**ACT V**

  
  
2 weeks later, Taikenshaii Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999....  
  
  
**S**ally slumped in a chair in the corner of Meiran's small hospital room. Meiran had been comatose for the past 2 weeks with no signs of waking anytime soon. Sally glanced over at the the Chinese girl's still form. The past two weeks had been quite a strain. Duo had told the other gundam pilots the truth about Wufei the moment he got back to the main safehouse. He even confessed to Heero of his "affair" with Wufei. Heero had been furious and nearly put Duo in the hospital. The other pilots, though shocked and perplexed, had come to terms with the facts, though none of them had yet to visit Meiran in the hospital.  
  
**S**ally closed the book she had been reading, realizing she'd just read the same page about 50 times, yet still had no idea what had happened on that page. She leaned back, her head against the wall, and fell asleep.  
  
**M**eiran woke up slowly. She looked around groggily trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly, she realized she was in a hospital. She also realized that she didn't have any clothes on. She clutched the sheet that was draped over her body to her protectively and screamed, not realizing anyone else was in the room.  
  
**S**ally, immediately awakened by the scream, fell out of her chair, hitting her head hard on the end of Meiran's hospital bed. She clutched her head, trying hard not to let the sudden wave of nausea extricate her lunch from her stomach.  
  
**A** nurse ran into the room to see what was wrong. She glanced at the Chinese girl laying in the hospital bed, then saw the other Chinese girl on the floor clutching her head. The nurse quickly helped Sally up and onto the vacant hospital bed in the room. The nurse then paged for Meiran's doctor.  
  
"**W**hat's going on? Where am I?" asked Meiran forcefully.  
  
**T**he nurse looked at her and sighed. "You're at Taikenshaii Memorial Hospital. You were seriously injured when you brought in." The nurse left as the doctor walked in.  
  
**T**he doctor hurried over to Sally and examined her for a concussion. He gave her something for the pain and said, "You should be fine in a little while." After checking various things on Meiran, the doctor left the room.  
  
**M**eiran sat there in the bed, trying to peice together the memories of what had happened the night she was brought in. She remembered setting a bomb, then running away from soldiers who were shooting at her. She could still feel an afterimage effect of the intense fury of pain that racked her body each time the bullets impacted her. Sally sat up in the other bed, the pain reliever having taken effect. She looked over at Meiran. "What happened?" asked Meiran, her voice edged with fear and anger. "Last thing I remember was getting shot at, then waking up here."  
  
**S**ally looked at Meiran, an expression of combined sadness and joy etched on her face. "You had been shot multiple times as you fled the enemy compound. Duo brought you here, where they operated on you." Sally immediately recognized the look of fear on Meiran's face. It was almost identical to the one Meiran had given her when she was afraid that Sally would tell the other Gundam pilots that she was really a girl and not a boy. "The doctors quickly realized that you were a girl. They informed Duo of that fact. Needless to say, he was furious. He left on your motorcycle and went back to the hangar. Before leaving for Earth, he crashed your motorcycle into Altron."  
  
**M**eiran's eyes widened. "He what!?" she exclaimed. "Are they okay?"  
  
"**A**ltron took no damage," responded Sally, "but your motorcycle was destroyed."  
  
**M**eiran's expression changed from fear to anger to a combination of fear and anger. "Did...did he tell the others?"  
  
**S**ally nodded slowly. "They've accepted his story as fact, but they haven't accepted you yet. Not one of them has come to visit you in the hospital, and they told me to tell you not to return to the safehouse. Heero was going to throw all of your stuff out onto the street..."  
  
"**W**hat!?" Meiran interrupted.  
  
**S**ally nodded. "Heero nearly put Duo in the hospital when Duo told him about the relationship you two had. I managed to convince the boys to let me move all of your stuff to my place."  
  
"**T**hank you, Sally," replied Meiran.  
  
**J**ust then, the doctor returned. "Miss Chang Wufei, you're able to go home now." Meiran nodded. The doctor then left Meiran and Sally alone in the room.  
  
((Chibi-Meiran: XD Wufei would explode if someone called him that!  
Koishii: Yes, he probably would. Can you stop interrupting the story now, Chibi-Meiran?  
Chibi-Meiran: ^^;; Yes, sir, Koishii, Sir!))  
  
"**F**or now, at least, you'll be staying with me," Sally stated.  
  
**M**eiran nodded, then asked, "The clothes I was wearing are probably no longer fit to wear..."  
  
**S**ally got up and opened the closet door where some clothes identical to what Meiran usually wore were hanging. "I brought some up here with me so you'd have something to wear when you were finally declared fit to leave.  
  
**A**bout 30 minutes later, Sally and Meiran were seated on a shuttle for Earth.  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Chibi-Meiran: Awww, Sally's so kind! ^_^  
  
Chibi-Sally: ^^;; It was nothing, really.  
  
Chibi-Catherine: *with a wicked glint her eyes* Can I make some soup for Duo?  
  
Koishii: Uh...sure...go ahead, Chibi-Cat. Chibi-Sal, Chibi-Mei, you two make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble in the kitchen. *turns to the readers* I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Keep an eye out for a possible 6th Act, as well as other stories continuing in the AU of Le Femme Wufei. =^.^= 


	6. Act VI

Warning: This fic could get a bit confusing. O=)There's some 2x5, 2x1, and who knows what else. Also watch out for randomly inrestrained unsanity. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are a Wing Gundam Model, a Shenlong Model, and a cute little Nefertimon toy, so if you sue me, you won't get anything of any value, and that's including if you were able to get my mind. =^.^=   
  
Okay, now it's time to get this thing started. All right, boys and girls, get to your places! It's time to start Act VI!  
  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**ACT VI**

  
  
1 week later, Sally's Apartment, Earth Sphere...  
  
  
**S**ally cast a worried glance across the room at the smaller Chinese woman. It had been a week since Meiran had returned to Earth. Physically, she had made a full recovery; but emotionally, the young woman was in an obvious state of decline. Meiran had neglected the meditation and exercises that she usually did with near-religious devotion. She rarely left her room and had yet to leave the apartment.  
  
**M**eiran noticed Sally's worried glanced and quickly looked away. The worry she saw in Sally's eyes every time the older woman's glances fell upon her struck a cord deep within her, bringing forth strong emotions she hadn't felt since before Operation Meteor. Those emotions clashed with the depression she had fallen into since finding out that the other pilots knew the secret she had kept for so long, forcing her to look away everytime Sally's gaze fell upon her.  
  
**S**ally stood up. "Meiran, let's go," Sally practically ordered.  
  
**M**eiran cast a glare at Sally, then immediately turned away. "I don't feel like going any where," she stated unconvincingly.  
  
"**N**o, you're just afraid to go anywhere," Sally declared.  
  
**M**eiran stood, fire blazing in her eyes. "I do not fear a world of weak people," roared Meiran. Sally's laughter caught Meiran off guard, but she quickly recovered, realizing that Sally had set her up. "Onna no baka..." Meiran muttered.  
  
**S**ally laughed. "You've lived as a boy for many years, Meiran, but don't forget you're back to being an 'onna no baka,'" Sally stated. "Now, are we going to go somewhere, or are you going to hide around in here and prove yourself to be weaker than the 'weaklings' you 'do not fear'?"  
  
**M**eiran started to say something, then stopped. She started to say something again, then stopped.  
  
"**W**ell?" Sally asked.  
  
**M**eiran again started to say something, then stopped. She thought for a moment, then started to say something then stopped. Finally, she stopped stopping and started, "Fine, I'll go, but only to prove to you that I am not afraid of the world." _Though I do fear the other gundam pilots,_ she admitted silently to herself.  
  
**S**ally grabbed her purse and led the way out to the car. Her and Meiran got in and drove, in silence, to the city park.  
  


**************************************************************************

  
**T**hey sat on a bench, in silence, watching people walk by. Sally watched the younger chinese woman. After a few hours, she saw two familiar boys walk into the park. One was dressed in a priest's outfit and the other was wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts. _Uh-oh,_ thought Sally. _I think it's best I get Meiran to somewhere else before Heero and Duo see us. Too late,_ Sally realized when Duo grabbed Heero's hand and the two boys started walking towards the bench she and Meiran were sitting on. Meiran hadn't yet noticed them. She was too focused on watching a cute couple who were playing on the swings.  
  
"**H**ello, onna," greeted Duo with more than a hint of distaste in his voice. Meiran, startled, looked up to see Duo standing no more than 5 feet away. Almost imediately she glanced away again and watched the couple on the swings.  
  
"**K**onnichi wa, Heero-san," Sally said, ignoring Duo. Heero ignored Sally and focused his glare on Meiran. Sally started to glare, but when she looked closer into Heero's eyes she saw that the glare was only on the surface, that there was a hint of... ...compassion? ...kindness? ...pity? This confused Sally.  
  
**T**hen Heero spoke up. "I wish to speak to Meiran alone." Duo made a nearly inaudible grunt of disapproval and Sally's eyes opened wide in shock. Meiran looked at Heero and froze, fixated by his gaze. Though she was afraid of Heero, something in his eyes told her that she would be okay. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up and replied, "Alright, shall we go somewhere private?"  
  
"**H**ai," he replied.  
  
**J**ust then, Sally spoke up, "No! I will not allow you to take Meiran anywhere!" Before she could stand up to prevent Meiran from going with Heero, Heero's pistol was in her face.  
  
"**H**eero, put the gun away." ordered Meiran. As Heero put the gun away, she turned to Sally. "Don't worry, Sally, I'll be fine." With that, she turned and walk away with Heero, leaving Duo and Sally alone. Duo left to get ice cream while Sally sat and worried about Meiran.  
  
**H**eero and Meiran sat down on a bench on the other side of the park. They sat there for a few moments, then Heero finally spoke up. "I wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you for going after Duo. If I had been in your situation, I'd have done the same thing. I also understand, probably better than anyone else, why you pretended to be a boy all these years. It must have been hard having to pretend to be your deceased husband." Meiran nodded and Heero continued, "A few years ago, Duo would have still reacted badly to this, but he wouldn't have stayed angry so long. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but I'm going to take him on a vacation to clear his head and hopefully get him back to 'normal.' I suggest you do the same thing."  
  
**M**eiran nodded again. "I think I will do that. Thank you."  
  
"**Y**ou're welcome." replied Heero, getting up. He started to walk away, but then stopped and turned to face Meiran again. "The other pilots don't hate you either. They're merely not sure what to think, so Duo's got them thinking the wrong things." He then turned and walked away.  
  
**M**eiran sat on the bench in silence for a while, thinking about what Heero had said. About ten minutes later, she heard Sally's voice. "A penny for your thoughts," Sally was saying.  
  
**T**he younger chinese woman looked up at the older chinese woman. "I need a vacation," she said flatly.  
  
**S**ally nodded. "Alright, where you wanna go?"  
  
**M**eiran thought for a moment, then spoke quite enthusiastically, "Anywhere, as long as you go with me."  
  
"**A**lright. How 'bout skiing in the Rockies?"  
  
"**H**mm...sure!" Meiran replied, smiling for the first time in at least a week, then got up and went with Sally to work out all the things that needed to be worked out.  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
Hmm...I actually planned for that Act to be longer than that, but I decided to shorten it some and go into more Acts instead. =^.^= I gotta leave ya'll hangin' in some form or fashion, otherwise you might not keep reading. =^.~= Oh, and if you're wondering about Heero and Duo's vacation, I *might* write that, though I'll put it as a seperate fic rather than another Act of this fic, since this fic is about Meiran, not Heero and Duo. Your feedback will definitely effect whether or not I write the Heero/Duo vacation fic. =^.^= Nani shiro, I better go find my chibis now before they manage to get me into trouble. I can get into plenty of that on my own. =^.~= 


End file.
